Talk:The Lookout
"Kami's Lookout" vs. "The Lookout" I know most of you know it as Kami's Lookout, but I thought that the correct term for "Kami's Lookout" would simply be: "The Lookout". I know that this wiki has a policy to use FUNIMATION names as article titles, but in this case FUNIMATION has 2 terms for it. It is referred to as Kami's Lookout and The Lookout. I just wanted to address this situation to the community. Please leave any comments below and place your signature in the relevant vote section. Thank you! Votes Support * * * Oppose * * * * * * * Neutral * * * * Discussion My opinion is that it should be addressed as "The Lookout", because Kami was not the in charge of it the whole time. There were guardians there before and after him looking over it. 03:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to remain neutral on this topic at least for now I think. While I agree that "The Lookout" is all encompassing in terms of titles, more of our users may recognize the name "Kami's Lookout". I wonder what other people think though. My mind may be changed by some other points. 03:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC)\ :It should stop users from being confused about the name's "Dende's Lookout" and the like. We could just make Kami's Lookout a redirect. 03:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Sonikfan112 i actually always wondered why it was still referred to as Kami's lookout not Dende's lookout but i like the lookout better than anything so i think it should b changed to the lookout and if you type in kami's then just make it a redirect 03:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with DragonBallZGTGoku. ::If Kami's Lookout and Dende's Lookout would be redirected to it then there would be no problem with people searching for it. I disagree with this as it is still refered to as Kami's Lookout after the Android's Saga. One example is in episode 286, Spirit Bomb Triumphant, of Dragon Ball Z. Piccolo says to Gohan that they should return to Kami's'Lookout. He specifically says that. Also, it is probably still refered to as Kami's Lookout after Kami's fusing with Piccolo as Kami was the first guardian of Earth that the Z-Fighters knew. 04:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) BUT Kaim is no longer guardian of the lookout or earth therefore he does not own the lookout so it should not be called kami's lookout anymore 05:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :There also many other instances where they refer to it just as The Lookout, but I'm talking about long term. I believe that even the creators would refer to it as The Lookout. 05:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree and c`mon the lookout just sounds cool :P 05:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) But if it still refered to as Kami's Lookout by the characters on the show after Kami is gone then it is rightfully called Kami's Lookout. 05:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be Kami's Lookout, even after Kami fused with Piccolo. Let's not forget — Kami is a ''position, not a name. The only reason Kami went by that name was because he had forgotten his personal name. When Dende took up residence there, he became the new Kami. -- 05:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But in the funimation dub, the guardian of earth is the position, and kami is just a name. They still called Dende, Dende once he was chosen Guardian. 05:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it should stay Kami's lookout since Kami is a position. I know that this was changed to Guardian of Earth in the Funimation dub but in most Dragon Ball mdia it is referred to as Kami's lookout. ::Even in this wiki Kami is stated as a character not a position. I'm just trying to clear things up here with the least bit of confusion. 05:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oppose for reasons stated above. By the way, I don't know why these page-specific things have been ending up in the forums as of late, but thy should really be on the discussion pages of the articles they correspond to. That's what they're there for. 06:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :(I agree about this belonging on the article's discussion page.) In the series, "Kami" most commonly refers to the character, so that's how we currently have the article set up (though I wouldn't be opposed to some disambiguation in the Kami article on that matter). "Guardian" most commonly refers to the position, so that's why we have the article on the position set up there. "Kami's Lookout" always refers to the location, so that's why we have its article set up under that name. :They didn't typically call Dende "Kami", since they knew his real name. All the same, Kami remained an alternate title for the guardian of the earth, and the lookout continued to belong to that guardian, or Kami. Since characters within the series referred to it occasionally as "the lookout" even before Kami fused with Piccolo, it's reasonable to conclude that "the lookout" is just informal shorthand for the full name of the location, "Kami's Lookout" in much the same way "the store" is used as informal shorthand for "the grocery store". The fact that it is still referred to as "Kami's Lookout" afterward supports this. And as an encyclopedic resource, we would want to introduce the subject by its full, formal name - particularly when that name is unambiguous and used commonly throughout the series. -- 07:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we should called The Lookout,it makes more sense,since Dende replased Kami. 18:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I must agree with the points brought up on here. As Kami is technically a position, and Dende could still be called "Kami", then the more correct name for the location is "Kami's Lookout". "The Lookout" could just be listed as a more informal, shorter way to say the true name of a location that has housed the Kamis and the Kami position for centuries. 13:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as some pointed out, "Kami" is technically a position and in most occasions, especially in movies and specials, Dende is refered as "Kami-Sama" in the original japanese version, "Kami's Lookout" looks correct to me but both terms are technically correct. The thing is, Kami didn't know his name and he was refered in the entire series as Kami which was the position he occupied, not his name and the lookout obviously belongs to every "Kami". The problem here is that the current term might confuse some users. With all that said, I personnaly think the current term is fine already but whatever the final decision might be, I'll support it. 16:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) In this wiki Kami is stated as a character, if we keep it as Kami's Lookout then we are going against the fact that we have Kami listed as a character. I think the whole thing should be cleared up. So, if you don't want to change Kami's Lookout to The Lookout, then maybe you should look at changing Kami from a character to a position in the wiki, so people aren't confused. 18:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :"Kami" by itself can refer to either the character or the position. Since the most frequent usage of the name by itself is to the character, it makes sense to have the article on the character be listed by that name. Like I said, it's worth a disambiguation note on the Kami article, since "Kami" on its own could potentially be referring to two different things. However, "Kami's Lookout" unambiguously refers to the lookout where the guardian of earth resides. Have there been complaints from newcomers to the series that this is somehow unclear? -- 04:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) This really does just seem like an issue of semantics, and it's been our policy in the past to use the name that is most easily dealt with by readers of the site. An example I came across recently is that our "Cell" article should just be about a fetus who was barely seen and died, and we should have an "Alternate Timeline 3 Cell" article about the Cell who acts as the second main villain of the series. Obviously this would be rather difficult to find, not to mention being a somewhat made-up name. 19:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I see that I was wrong on the matter. I just wanted to clear things up, but maybe I made it more confusing. Right now I'm alright with the way it is. Thank you for your thoughts on it and I'm glad it was cleared up. 20:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Change of Name I think this page should be named '''The Lookout rather than Kami's lookout. I never saw Dragon Ball (but I plan to) so I don't know if the place is first referred to as Kami's lookout but it's not necessarily his. We know Kami is not the first God of Earth and after merging with Piccolo, it's no longer referred to as Kami's Lookout. After this, Dende becomes the God so... Meshack (talk) 19:43, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. "The Lookout" is far more commonly used, too. -- 19:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) No one else felt the need to comment so the page's name was changed to The Lookout. Meshack (talk) 23:07, March 10, 2016 (UTC)